This invention relates to washable coloring compositions comprising mixtures of specific low-molecular weight carboxylic acids and carboxylates. Such mixtures are produced through the partial neutralization of a carboxylic acid by a base to provide a relatively neutral pH mixture comprising some acid and some carboxylate species. Such mixtures provide excellent washability enhancing performance in association with colorants and inks. Also, these specific mixtures exhibit low viscosities which allow for greater amounts of washability enhancing additive and colorant to be added within colorant and ink formulations while simultaneously permitting the retention of sufficiently low overall viscosities of the target compositions. Such mixtures provide highly effective prevention of permanent colorations to certain substrates, such as skin, clothing, and the like, by the inks, dyes, and the like, within the target compositions. Marker styluses, writing implements, and other colorant transfer devices, containing these inventive compositions, are also encompassed within this invention.
All U.S. and foreign patents cited within this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. The term xe2x80x9cwashable coloring compositionxe2x80x9d in conjunction with this invention is intended to encompass marker compositions (such as large childrens"" markers and slimmer felt-tip pens, as merely examples), paints, spray-pattern indicators, and other colored compositions which can be removed from certain surfaces through contact with water and/or with detergents.
Washable coloring compositions, such as within ink markers, were developed in the past in order to provide children with writing and/or coloring implements which may not permanently stain or discolor certain surfaces, most notably clothing and skin. Such washable ink marker compositions generally require water-soluble colorants which also have a low affinity for coloring skin, clothing, and other surfaces, but which exhibit much higher affinity for coloring paper substrates. Although water-soluble polymeric colorants are preferred, acid dyes are also well known color components of such marker compositions.
The washability of such compositions is generally dependent upon the nature of the colorants or dyes utilized, but such a characteristic can be substantially improved by the presence of certain washability enhancing additives within the marker formulation. Such enhancers are a class of compounds (including polymers) which enhance washability and removal of the colorants from undesirable surfaces. Without intending to be bound by any scientific theory, it is believed that these enhancers function by either interacting with potential xe2x80x9cstain sitesxe2x80x9d on the substrate before the colorant or ink, or interacting with the colorant at its reactive sites, thereby preventing the reaction of the substrate with the highly reactive sites of the colorant. In the past, such compounds have included dye-blocking polyaromatic sulfonates and their salts, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,410 to Miller, European Patent Application No. 557,115 A1 to Kaiser et al., and PCT Application No. WO 98/36032 to Santini et al. Such specific dye-blockers have proven somewhat useful in preventing permanent colorations on certain substrates; however, many (such as sulfonated phenol/formaldehyde condensation products) are highly colored and as such tend to have an adverse effect on the brightness of some shades of the target marker composition, producing a shade with a dull, dirty appearance. This problem is particularly noticeable with regard to lighter color shades. As a result, it has proven difficult to produce certain colored markers without requiring extra amounts of colorant, etc., to compensate for the interference from the dye-blocker compounds. Furthermore, many of the prior art dye-blocker compounds possess very high viscosities which, when incorporated within standard ink markers, translate into higher overall viscosities for those target formulations. Such marker compositions generally must exhibit a viscosity of below about 7.0 centipoise in order to function properly and permit adequate flow of the colorant composition through the marker nib of the stylus. In order to adjust the viscosity, it has been necessary to reduce the amount of dye-blocker compound present in the target composition, which, in turn, translates into a less effective washable marker composition. The greater amount of dye-blocker compound, the greater the ability to prevent discolorations of certain substrates. Thus, there is a need to provide a washability enhancing agent within washable marker formulations which can be utilized in high proportions and which does not deleteriously increase the viscosity of the target composition.
Furthermore, the great amount of prior art dye-blocker compounds within target marker compositions has limited the use of such compositions to those stored within relatively large marker styluses (such as childrens"" markers). A washability enhancing compound which can be utilized in relatively high proportions to permit increased washability while simultaneously not deleteriously increasing the intrinsic viscosity of the target composition would provide a heretofore unknown advantage within the washable coloring composition art.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a washability enhancing compound of low molecular weight and low viscosity which is compatible with inks, colorants, dyes, and the like. It is another object of this invention to provide a washability enhancing compound which can be added in effective proportions to a marker composition without increasing the viscosity to a deleteriously high amount for standard marker performance. A further object of the invention is to provide a washable marker comprising a marker composition that is easily removed from surfaces such as skin and clothing but exhibits a high affinity for standard writing surfaces, such as paper. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive and yet highly effective washability enhancement additive for use within washable colorant compositions.
The present invention encompasses specific molecular weight compounds which conform to the following structure (I):
Rxe2x80x94(CO2X)nxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
wherein R is aliphatic (either linear, branched, cyclic, etc) and/or aromatic, n=1 to 4, and X is a counter-ion; and the aggregate number of carbon atoms within the structure is at most 22. The counter ion may be an alkali metal (such as sodium, potassium, and the like), hydrogen, ammonium, or an amine, wherein the pH of the composition is kept at a level from between about 5.5 and 9.0. The size of the aliphatic/aromatic radical, R, should be, at the most 21 carbons, preferably at most 18 carbons, preferably less than 12 carbons and most preferably 8 carbons or less. It has been found that the viscosity of the mixture becomes too great to provide effective washability enhancement once the aggregate carbon amount exceeds 22 in number, no matter what form the R group takes (i.e., whether an aromatic with multiple or long-chain moieties, or a highly branched aliphatic). Such a specific mixture of compounds, as a 20% aqueous solution, must also exhibit a viscosity of from about 1.0 to about 20 centipoise, preferably from about 1.5 to about 16, more preferably from about 1.5 to about 7, and most preferably from about 2 to about 6. Such mixtures, as aqueous solutions, although they may exhibit viscosities greater than the target 7.0 centipoise, are generally added to a coloring composition with a certain solids content. Upon introduction and mixing within the target compositions, the solutions are diluted and the overall viscosity of the resultant composition should be at most about 7.0 (if a marker composition is desired), although the final viscosity may be much higher if other types of washable coloring compositions are desired.
The pH level is of utmost importance to ensure the presence of both a carboxylate and its corresponding carboxylic acid. It has been found that this particular combination of acid/salt provides the desired washability enhancement characteristics. Thus, in order to provide a sufficient level of both acid and carboxylate, the pH must be at a relatively neutral level. Too acidic and the amount of carboxylate is too low to provide the desired effects; too high (basic) and the amount of acid will be too low as well. Thus, the range of from 5.5 to about 9.0 has been found to provide the necessary acid/salt combination in solution (as long as the general compound conforming with Formula (I) above is added to the target composition, and the pH is adjusted to the requisite level, then the combination of acid/salt will be provided in effective amounts to impart the desired washability enhancements). Preferably, this pH range is from about 6.0 to about 8.5; more preferably from about 6.5 to about 8.0; and most preferably, a neutral pH of from about 7.0 to about 8.0. Without being bound to any specific scientific theory, it is believed that the requisite pH level is dependent upon the structure of the individual compound itself. Thus, it has been found that the lower the pKa value for the compound, the higher the pH necessary to generate the requisite acid/carboxylate combination, and vice-versa.
Also without intending to be bound by any scientific theory, it is possible that such a mixture of acid and salt exhibits an affinity for undesirable writing surfaces (such as skin, clothing, and the like) greater than that of the colorants used, thus occupying sites where colorants might adhere. It is also possible that such a mixture of acid and salt exhibits an affinity for the colorants used greater than that of the undesirable writing surfaces (such as skin, clothing, and the like) preventing the colorants from adhering to these surfaces. In any event, this inventive mixture of low molecular weight carboxylic acids and carboxylates has proven to be an effective washability enhancing component to prevent permanent colorations (and to facilitate the removal of colorations) from undesirable writing surfaces (again, such as skin, clothing, and the like).
The low molecular weight is necessary in order to provide a low viscosity for the desired mixture. In fact, at very high concentrations, the viscosity of the inventive mixture remains rather low, particularly when introduced within a standard marker composition. Thus, greater amounts of such a washability enhancing mixture may be added to such marker compositions in order to provide increased stain prevention and/or removal, if necessary, without deleteriously increasing the viscosity of the entire marker composition. Such a capability has provided a marked improvement within the washable marker composition field. Additionally, the preferred washability enhancing mixture does not create a dulling effect within the different color shades produced by the target marker compositions. As such, there is no need for a manufacturer to compensate for any shade or color variations within the inventive washable coloring compositions. Thus, this washability enhancer provides a substantial benefit to the washable coloring composition art.
There have been no teachings, suggestions, or discussion within the pertinent prior art as to the utilization of the specific mixtures of carboxylic acid and carboxylates and conforming to the compound of structure (I), above. Accordingly, this invention encompasses a washable coloring composition comprising at least one coloring agent and further comprising at least one compound containing at most 22 carbon atoms and represented by the following structure (I)
R(CO2X)nxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
wherein R is selected from the group consisting of an aliphatic moiety, an aromatic moiety, and a combination of an aliphatic moiety and an aromatic moiety; n is from 1 to 4; and X is selected from the group consisting of at least one alkali metal, amine, hydrogen, and any mixtures thereof, wherein the pH of said composition is from about 5.5 to about 9.0. Preferably, n is 1 or 2. Preferably, R is either a linear, branched, or cyclic aliphatic moiety, or an aromatic-containing moiety, and is more preferably a linear alkyl group having from 1 to 12 carbons or a cyclic alkyl group having from 6 to about 14 carbons. Specific mixtures of compounds conforming to this structure include, without limitation, but preferably, acetic acid/sodium acetate, octenyl succinic acid/sodium octenyl succinate, docenyl succinic acid/sodium dodecnyl succinate, phthalic acid/sodium phthalate, hexahydrophthalic acid/ sodium hexahydrophthalate, succinic acid/sodium succinate. Other possible combinations include, again, without limitation, adipic acid/adipate, citric acid/citrate, propionic acid/propionate, and so on. The requisite amount of carboxylic acid present within the compound mixture is controlled through a relative neutralization step. Thus, a pH level of from about 5-8 will provide the desired and necessary acid presence for the inventive washability enhancing material to function properly. Addition of a strong base, such as, without limitation, but preferably, aqueous NaOH, aqueous KOH, and the like, will provide both the desired pH level (if added slowly, such as dropwise) as well as the necessary mixture of carboxylic acid and carboxylate.
Preferably, the coloring agent of the inventive compositions is selected from colorants, pigments, dyes, inks, and the like. Any type of such compounds may be utilized, including, but not limited to, polymeric colorants, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,013 to Kluger et al, and acid dyes, and the like. Generally, any such compound may be utilized as long as the inventive acid/salt mixture exhibits an affinity for undesirable writing surfaces (skin, clothing, etc.) greater than that exhibited by the coloring compound(s) for the same surfaces. Preferably, the coloring compound is a polymeric colorant, possessing a certain amount of polyoxyalkylene groups (such as ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, butylene oxide, glycidol, and the like). Preferably, these colorants have all EO groups, as these are more water-soluble, and thus more fugitive than longer chain groups, although combinations of EO and any of the others may be utilized as well. Preferably from about 2 to about 50 moles of alkyleneoxy groups are present on each separate polyoxyalkylene pendant group; more preferably from about 2 to 10 moles; and most preferably from about 2 to 6 moles. The term xe2x80x9cpolyoxyalkylenexe2x80x9d is intended to encompass any pendant group which includes at least two alkyleneoxy moieties. Specific polymeric colorants preferred within this invention include the following types:
Also preferred as polymeric colorants are the following in the same numeric order as above: 
wherein x, y, and z are integers each  greater than 0 and the sum of x+y+z is at least 9, preferably at least 12, and, most preferably, at least 20. 
These colorants are, again, merely preferred poly(oxyalkylene) substituted dyes within the inventive composition, and this listing above is not intended to limit the scope of this invention. The colors produced by such polymeric colorants are bright and desirable. The chromophores produce an array of colors, such as blue, red, yellow, orange, scarlet, violet, magenta, and black, all in differing shades.
Furthermore, other dyes and pigments may be utilized or combined with the preferred polymeric colorants noted above. Thus, without limitation, acid dyes, solvent dyes, inks, carbon black, and the like may be utilized within the inventive compositions. Preferred are acid dyes, with specifically acid blacks more preferred.
Again, the inventive compositions comprising these colorants and the inventive washability enhancement additive are, as noted above, easily removed from various surfaces, such as skin, clothing, white boards, and the like. Furthermore, since these colorants are in liquid (aqueous) form, they do not precipitate out of solution. Their stability within felt-tip capillary action markers is superior to pigments since the presently utilized polymeric colorants do not settle to the bottom of a marker reservoir upon long-term vertical storage. These colorants remain in solution within such markers and thus will only lose colorability upon depletion of the colorants alone and not upon the storage of such markers in any position other than horizontal. Although such polymeric colorants are highly preferred, pigments, anionic dyes, and other non-polymeric colorants are also useful within and may be present either alone or in combination with the preferred polymerics.
The inventive washable colorant compositions also comprise standard components depending on the ultimate end use. Such end uses are myriad and include, without limitation, writing implements, such as markers, pens, and the like (such as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,023 to Carroll et al.), liquid household compositions, such as detergents, fabric softeners, cleaning fluids, and the like (such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,552 to Bruhnke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,557 to Bruhnke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,405 to Bruhnke, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,935, 272 to Mahaffey), spray-pattern indicators for lawns, and the like (such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,943 to Brendle); basically any coloring composition which may be applied or undesirably transferred to a certain substrate or surface is encompassed within the term xe2x80x9cwashable colorant composition.xe2x80x9d Most preferably, such compositions are placed within writing implements, such as markers. These specific marker compositions thus may include additives such as liquid carriers, including, and not limited to, water, lower alcohols (ethanol, methanol, and isopropanol, for example), glycol ethers, alkylene glycols, phenols, and the like. The compositions of this invention may comprise non-aqueous solvents (with no water present) as long as the colorant easily disperses within the solvent (such as ethanol and propylene glycol, as merely examples). Other components include humectants, such as, and not limited to, propylene glycol, glycerin, polyethylene glycol, and the like; film-forming polymer, such as polyvinyl pyrrolidone, polyvinyl acetate, sugars (such as, as merely examples, sorbitol, xylitol, and corn syrup), and the like; surfactants, such as, and not limited to, nonionics, such as ethoxylated dodecanol, anionics, such as phosphates, cationics, such as quaternary ammonium salts, and the like; and preservatives, such as, and not limited to, BHT, glutaraldehyde, formaldehyde, and the like. Such components are generally present in amounts (based upon the entire weight of the total composition) of from about 1 to about 30 percent by weight of at least one colorant, from about 20 to about 90 percent by weight of at least one liquid carrier, from about 5 to about 30 percent by weight of at least one humectant, from about 2 to about 30 percent by weight of at least one film-forming polymer, from about 0.1 to about 1.0 percent by weight of at least one surfactant, and from about 0.1 to about 1.0 percent by weight of at least one preservative. For particularly preferred marker compositions, such mixtures can be introduced within a marker stylus with a dispensing nib (such as a felt-tip, for example) which is then sealed and ready for use. The inventive compositions may also include other compounds such as, and not limited to, resins, pH adjusters, perfumes, chelating agents (such as EDTA), bactericides, fungicides, stabilizers, and the like. Additionally, polymer additives may be present, such as guar gum, polyethylene oxide, and cyclodextrin.
The preferred inventive compositions and color deposition systems are exemplified as follows:
Preparation of Washability Enhancers